User talk:FinalRest
Impressive How To Make A Userbox Category:User templates Category:Userboxes *id is the picture. I got that picture from an outside source so you can either go to Photobucket or imageshack, upload the pic, get the forum link paste it, get rid of the useless stuff (the real link u want is the 1 with numbers. Note if you decide to do this if the image is too big the box is gunna be huge which you don't want. If you need a picture shunken or if you want me to make you a picture just say so and I'll do it nice and quick for you. If you put in an already existing pic on this wikia simply take the link of the pic and you can resize it by putting |...px in the back. *id-c is the color behind the image. *id-h this is the height of the box. you can mess with this if you want but yes be wary of what you're doing. *info-c is the color inside the box. *info-fc is the font color. *border-s is the size of the border around the box. *info is the actual text of the box, This is where you can be creative. What I did was I used clock tower ice cream thing. A lot of people just say this user is a friend of.... but I find that to be rather dull and boring which is why I’m encouraging you to think of something original. in the [[User:RoxasXIIILK|'Roxas']] just take out my name and Roxas, put is you username and what you want the box to display your name as like I chose to have it say Roxas. The color there is the color of the word (the color is the 464646). Don't mess with anything else there. The sections I listed are the only ones you can mess with. Any questions just ask :D 03:13, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thank You Happy Festivus! HAPPY HOLIDAYS :D Just copy and paste that into your userbox section :D and I will add you into my enormous friend list :D Any questions, as always, just ask :D }} }} NZ . Also, I notice you don't know how to use the No-Wiki. If you want to show someone coding without it activating(if you get what I mean) there is a W with a red circle and line through it at the top of the page. Click then type in your coding and it won't activate.}} Re: Wowza Greetings Talk page conversations Signatures Signature ; you can see it has an image (my favorite Keyblade), my nickname in color, and a little phrase that I change regularly (depending on season, or mood, or whatever). #And finally, conforming is about making it fit to the policies outlined. Images must be no larger than 17px high, nor can text be sized such that it upsets the height of the line. Additionally, all HTML tags (color tags, like SPAN and FONT tags) must be closed to prevent affecting text on the page. Again, I can help you make sure this is done correctly.|time= }} }} ..and you're done!|time= }} |time= }} Check-Up Re:Reporting for Duty! Re:Sig }} Other than those projects I showed you above, you could look at Category:Articles in need of expansion for articles that, well, need improvement. Once BBS Final Mix and Re:coded (actually, has that been released already?) come out there will be more to do, and you'd be more than welcome to help update the Design sections for the BBS enemies, since Final Mix versions always have palette-swaps of the enemies. 00:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) You could do what I do when I don't have the game an enemy appears in; just look at the images and describe it from there. As for the articles in need of improvement, they will almost always have this template at the top of the page: Template:Expand The template will have a list of what is needed on it. 20:31, January 13, 2011 (UTC) YOU CREEPY PERSON YOU XD Hello Never mind. I got it. Sorry about all the coding up there, there's a major problem with my template. Done with the Navi. If there's anything else you want on there, just contact me. Say the word and i'll put it up on your profile. Hi there! }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hi, nice 2 meet you, FinalRest. I'm Ammon, I saw ur page, you must love Namine so much, that's kool, I see you know a good friend of mine, too...RoxasXIIILK, he helped me also when I was stuck. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Kool, hey, how old r u anyway? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ I'm 17, and I live in Wellington, u? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Haha, it smells like rotten eggs up there, aye? I went there for a school camp and it stunk hard out. The smell breezed into my face and up into my nose and I felt like I was gonna suficate and die because of the smelly stench. What's it like at school with the smell of rotten eggs? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Whoa! Did u drop out? I'm going back to school this year haha! Wow...dropping out at 16...WOW...hahaha... ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Yeah...you're probably right. People are really strict on here, they usually talk on the IRC, hah? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Thanks for the Userbox...(sigh) sorry about not giving u a userbox, I don't know how 2 make one hehe... ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ I know how to do the rest of it, but where do you get ur pictures? From a website? Because on RoxasXIIILK one there's an http:// and it says the website of the picture, I tried it, but it didn't work for some reason... ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ I'll finish it later...but here... ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Thanks! That's the FinalRest I remember. }} Hola! Then Yes I'd be mates with ya...or friends as i call them lol. Youre from australia right? If Im wrong sorry! Wait do u want me to use talkbubbles more? --Riku's Love is bored :/ 15:06, January 18, 2011 (UTC) How old are you? Im 14, my bday was jan 3rd. And ok, I just ask cuz Roxas likes to annoy me about it...But i know ways to get him back lol :P--Riku's Love is bored :/ 15:12, January 19, 2011 (UTC) nods* Just different stuff but I get him back :D. Anyways if you go on the irc i wont b on tonight but tommorrow night my time. --Riku's Love is bored :/ 15:05, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I go there cuz im addicted...And I love it and the people on. Well yesterday at like 11am my mom picked me up and we went to the mall and i didnt go back til after school ended. It was cool!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 15:07, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello there Final.I hope you have had a wonderful time.--The Dark Master 23:10, January 19, 2011 (UTC) irc?--Riku's Love is bored :/ 00:27, January 23, 2011 (UTC) yes im on...--Riku's Love is bored :/ 03:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubble Sprite Help Mistress Userbox Hello }} } |text=hey there nah you didnt read wrong im a kiwi and yeah i cant play coded but im saving up for re:coded }} yeah well... } |text=yeah i live on the kapiti coast and im saving up for re:coded. yeah i heard of templates its just i dont know how to make one }} THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH =) } |text=thank you soo much for making me a template it'll help so much }} RE: Randum And, really? I asure you, I didnt realized that. Even more, when I was editing SAC page, it showed me the "edit conflict" one, but it was blank. I thought it was weird, and then I writted my message and left it. Sorry for causing you troubles. Anyway, Im in a hury to work, so speak ya later }} He's gonna win! . That coding is put on pages automaticly when I do this:~~~~. See ya later!}} }} template problem thingy hey there can you help me out the template you made me seems to have a problem cos i put different bubble codes on it and they all the same pic help, please 06:57, February 4, 2011 (UTC) yeah i am do you think you can help 23:32, February 4, 2011 (UTC) i can wait its not that important at the minute ill nust not use bubbles. ps finally got my userbox to work .EDIT:figured out the problem got it to work now 23:41, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Your Friend Section ^_^ Nothing that much, im actually editing at other wiki's and the reason why im not editing here that much is because i can't seem to find anything to edit her. -- [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 04:44, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I already saved it in my preferences ^_^ thanks for the suggestion anyway ^_^ -- [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 06:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC) your user page ???? As I said to you once I am not a big fan of userboxes so I don't want to make one.I will also make section headers when I message you so your all your talk won't get mixed up.--The Dark Master 22:41, February 6, 2011 (UTC) oh, thats better... sorta yeah i was on oasis thingy but i changed to monobook and now your page is looking normal again. ps templates buggered again but cant be bothered to fix it today mabye some other time... might need some help if it stuffs up any more =) EDIT: im just gonna make some new talk bubbles see if that works. =) 04:25, February 7, 2011 (UTC) huh, oh sweet sure im not completly sure what im doing wrong its just whenever i try to add a new bubble (for example the bubble i made for Roxas it didnt work in short coding so i had to use fulll coding on his user) its either: a) dosent work. b) dosent show up on the template. or c) all of the above. 06:55, February 7, 2011 (UTC) }|herc=Nice to meet you FinalRest. Sure, I know what you mean and yes, I would like you to fix the Sephiorth image thanks. Also. Yes, I'd like to be friends. Here's my code { {User Axeken} } don't add the spaces between the brackets. I look foward to being friends.}} Roxas Image(s) }|herc=Thanks for fixing my picture and your user box code. Well my name is like the Organization, it is an anagram of my real name with an x''' in it giving A'x'''ken. Not incredibly creative but I like it too. I’m not telling you my real name because of security reasons being that the internet is not to be entirely trusted but you can have fun guessing it if you’d like.}} hey its fixed!!! 06:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC)|happy=hey my templates been fixed by Soxra so now it works properly =)) thanks for trying anyway though. PS isn't it your birthday soon? I saw it on your user page somewhere}} Templates }} New Wiki?? }|— }}} |text= ‎ Yeah it has been a while... New Wiki? What New Wiki??? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Okay... I'll have to move too then haha... I don't wanna miss anything on the wiki that everyone's moving to, so I might as well too... ‎ }} thank you 08:18, February 28, 2011 (UTC)|roxashappy=thanks for the reply and kinda im re-running on proud mode and yes it is my first walkthrough I wrote everything except the enemy boxes and ill change bits and piece when i get around to writing soras part...thats going to take the rest of term and part of the holidays most likely (great birthday that'll be) =) thanks again for the feedback}} RE:Swaaaaanky (I think i got that right) Hi =) Friend Userbox Caterpillar Re: Late